


Acacia/Ambrosia

by hishirin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, dorks being adorkable, roommate au, was supposed to be chapter two but could still be stand alone... i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: The moment Ushijima fell in love, it was the moment he hadn't expected. Romantic Love was a foreign concept to him and to be able to experience it... It left him clueless on what he should do. So he let it be, accepting the fact that it would remain unspoken and unheard. Perhaps even unrequited. Until it wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedcastielpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcastielpie/gifts).



> humor me on this pls 
> 
> Warnings:: OOC, unbeta-ed, unstable writing style

It was fall when Ushijima realized he's in love with his roommate.   
  
At first, Ushijima couldn't pinpoint as to how he came to love the ball of sunshine that came knocking, _crashing_ ,on his door and created a lasting impression on him. But as he mulled and pondered over it for quite some time, he finally got the answer he was looking for. Frankly, he rather stayed oblivious than knowing because thinking about it, makes him want to hide in embarrassment.   
  
Ushijima, perhaps, fell in love with Hinata because of his cheerful and demeanor, his caring and sometimes blunt attitude, the way he'd looked lost after trying to finish a rather difficult problem, the way he hums whenever he cooks or the way he tries to hit those high pitched notes but failing miserably when he thought (and still do) that their small bathroom was sound proofed.   
  
Ushijima accepted this revelation quietly, did nothing to act upon these onslaught of new emotions he would feel whenever Hinata’s around. The uncharacteristically sweating of palms, uneasiness settling in his stomach after Hinata would praise him for his spikes and blocks, and the way his heart of would skip a beat whenever Hinata was too close for comfort. Despite it being highly inconvenient and distracting he doesn’t really mind. He didn't want to burden the younger male with these troublesome emotions; he was contented on receiving what he could get, contented on the smiles directed to him whenever he did something to please the younger male, the grins he'd get whenever Hinata did something amazing and wanted him to see and his beaming face whenever Ushijima would praise him for his spike or his block or even his impressive jump that had been getting more and more ridiculous as time passes by. 

 

Ushijima fell hard in love with Hinata, his first love. And first loves were always the memorable ones, he once watched in an anime, but he thinks that anime was quite wrong. It doesn’t really end up that way, not always, in real life. And for him, his first love was quiet, unspoken, unreciprocated. Ushijima was never a selfish man, but for the first time in his life, he wanted to be selfish. Despite telling himself that he was contented with the way things were, he knew deep down that he wanted more.  He wanted to tell Hinata he liked him, he wanted Hinata to go out with him and reciprocate his feelings. He wanted to wake up with the smaller man in his arms, to be able to spend more time with the other and get to know him more. However, he decided not to, because he’s not even sure if Hinata fancies men (he’s not really too sure of himself either, having only loved one person in his entire existence. But he knew he loves Hinata). So he decided to keep his first love a secret that not even Tendou knew.  
  
That was why Ushijima was shocked when Hinata cornered him after practice, telling him to come with him in a subdued manner, highly unusual compared to his obnoxious and loud demeanor. Fear creeped into his heart, making it skip a beat. Did Hinata somehow found out his blossoming affections for him? Would he tell Ushijima that he'd be transferring to another room because living with someone whom harbor romantic feelings for him too awkward?   
  
Ushijima said nothing and kept his face calm despite the emotional turmoil as he followed Shouyo out of the locker room. Some of his teammates looked curious but Ushijima waved them off, and they went back to their own businesses.  
  
Hinata led them at the back of the gym, quite the walk from where the other guys are, eliminating the possibility of being heard. He seemed to fidget at where he was standing, his eyes unable to meet the Ushijima's gaze.   
  
"Toshi... I um...." Hinata started, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. There was pause, before Hinata released a ragged breath, "I-I... I like you Toshi!  W-would please g-go out on a date with me?" He asked nervously, almost yelling.   
  
There was a pregnant silence as Ushijima took his time to process this information that Hinata Shouyo, the person he fell in love with, asked him out on a date. He, Ushijima Wakatoshi, was asked by Hinata Shouyo on a date sincerely without mistaking the intention that it _is_ romantic and not platonic.   
  
Of course, Hinata mistook his dumbfounded silence and unreadable expression as bad signs. His shoulders slumped and forced a small nervous laugh and smile on his face.   
  
"Ah, sorry I made you uncomfortable. You don't have to accept if you don't want to. I just thought.... I-um... Sorry." Hinata avoided looking at him, lest he could see how close he was to tears. “Haha, this is a bit awkward…. A-Anyway! I’ll go ahead now before all the shower stalls are occupied, I kinda want to shower in the gym, ‘cuz, uh, I don’t want to wait until my sweat has dried and all so yeah! See yo—“  
  
"Yes."   
  
Hinata looked up, "huh?"   
  
"I said I'll go out with you. I like you too, Shouyo." Ushijima offered a small smile to Hinata, who lit up like it was Christmas. His eyes were gleaming and his small stature was radiating in happiness.

“Then…! Are you free this Saturday afternoon?” Hinata asked, his face showed how hopeful he was for Ushijima’s positive response. Ushijima’s heart melted a little at the sight.

“I am. Perhaps we could go at around 1:00 PM?” Ushijima suggested and Hinata nodded his head vigorously.

“Alright, okay! That’s fine by me!” Hinata exclaimed, grinning like a Cheshire cat now. He pulled one of Ushijima’s arm lightly so that the man would bend down a little to his height. He stood on his toes as he pressed a chaste kiss on Ushijima’s cheek before pulling away and turning red as a tomato.

“I-I… S-See you!” Hinata immediately fled from the scene after as fast as he could, flustered but awed at what he just did. Ushijima stood there silently in shock, touching his cheek lightly as if he was still in a daze.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he turned to his heels and headed back to the gym, where his teammates were still refreshing themselves up after a rigorous practice. He took his time on the way back, a silly smile plastered on his face.

What Hinata didn’t realize was that they’re roommates in the dorm and would find most likely find themselves seeing each other before the day ends. But it doesn’t matter to Ushijima, he looked forward to seeing his love bloom further from something quiet, muted to something loud, vibrant, just like the man he fell for.

**Author's Note:**

> HQ season 3 : THE RISE OF USHIHINA istg someone save me from this rarepair hell
> 
> come visit me in tumblr tho! i'd like to meet more people who are suffering the same as me and misery loves company 
> 
> tumblr ::tsukkeilate


End file.
